


Lies

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, HuntingBird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What led to Lance and Bobbi's divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Lance Hunter walked into his house that he shared with his wife, Bobbi.

He was tired from a long day at work and all he really wanted were some chocolate chip cookies. "Bob?" he called to his wife. "Are the cookies in the cabinet chocolate chip?"

Bobbi was tired and half asleep. She rolled over in bed and mumbled out a, "mhm" before drifting of to sleep.

"Jolly good." Lance smiled and went to grab a cookie from the jar of cookies they had. He grinned. Bobbi had just filled the jar that morning he noticed. Lance reached into the jar and took a cookie. He could see the chocolate chips already and his mouth watered.

He bit into the cookie slowly and savored the taste. It was amazing, it was great, it was-

BLOOP!

He spit the cookie out fastly. It was oatmeal raisin! "Bloody hell!" Hunter's eyes got wide and he threw the rest of the cookie across the room and watched it smash onto Bobbi's vase. The vase smashed and Lance let out a smile. The next second the smile was away and his frown was back though.

"BOBBI!" He yelled. Bobbi got out of bed and went to her husband.

"What do you want? I was sleeping!" Bobbi said.

"You told me these were chocolate chip." Lance said and pointed to the cookie jar. Bobbi sighed.

"So?" she said. "I made a mistake, oops!"

"You hellbeast!" Hunter said then he paused and said, "I don't know how this is gonna work, mate."

"What?" Bobbi said.

"Our marriage," Lance said, "it's based on lies. This is proof!" Bobbi frowned sadly.

"Fine then, let's divorce!"

"Yeah!" Hunter yelled.

"I hate you," Bobbi spitted while sobbing violently. "And now I hate oatmeal raisin cookies, too!"

"Me too mate," Hunter whispered sadly. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
